full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Talbot (Full Moon Knights)
Riley Talbot is the older brother of peter and jean Talbot who was thought to be dead by his parents after a car crash. He was taken to a orphanage and bitten by a werewolf. He was trained by his grandfather and soon came back to Everett to help the lunar knights. Characteristics *'Name': Riley Talbot *'Alias': Omega, the ivory wolf, the omega knight *'Age': 27 *'Hair': white *'Eyes': brown(yellow in wolf form) *'Likes': his friends and family, Harley, Daphne(lover), saving people *'Dislikes': his family getting hurt, Harley's puns/pranks, Daphne being sad, Mikey's perverted nature *'Family': Peter Talbot (brother), Jean Talbot (sister), Sir John Talbot (grandfather) Appearance Casual wears a simple red t-shirt with brown pants Lycan in Lycan form his body becomes that of athlete, his fur is solid white. Pack Attire His pack attire resembes peter's but the blue is replaced with red Background Riley was born one year before peter, he and his parents were in a car crash where they thought he died. It turns out he survived and was taken to a orphanage, he spent most of his life there until one night he was bitten by a werewolf. On the night of his first transformation he ran away in fear of the orphanage calling the police. He woke up with a figure standing in front of him. The figure was a old man just looked at Riley, Riley asked what happened. The old man replied that he became a werewolf after he was bitten, the old man also revealed that he already had werewolf blood in him. Riley was shocked as the old man revealed himself to be his grandfathe Sir John talbot. John took Riley with him to teach him everything he knew and turn him into a force for good. After a few years, Riley became a great fighter and learned much. He even made his own gear. His grandfather then told him it was time he went back to Everet, he was needed there aiding his brother and his pack. So Riley came back to Everett and found that there was a gang war going on, and a whole pack of werewolves protecting people. That's where he had his first encounter with a beautiful pale skined girl named daphne Isley Personality Riley is a lot like peter in many ways, they both are very kind, smart, and willing to stand up for their friends Skills/Abilities Powers * Alpha Werewolf * Sonic howl - same ability as peter's * Regeneration - riley some how possess a very strong regeneration ability that allows him to regenerate missing limbs, unfortunately this does not include eternal organs Skills * hand to hand combat * detective skills Equipment * Stun batons - Riley wields two batons that can spark electricity, they can also be connected to form a metal staff * Gaunlets - Riley created a pair of gauntlets that are similar to peter but are equipped with a crossbow with sleep darts. A grappling hook that can conduct electricity Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Werecreatures Category:Lunar Knights Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Omega Knights